<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satan's birthday side story. by Merecalmagical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144554">Satan's birthday side story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical'>Merecalmagical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad BDSM Etiquette, Comedy, Drug Use, Fluff, I just wanted to write 245 and my oc looking for my mc who turned herself into a cat, Magic, Mc turns herself into a cat for Satan, Multi, also I just wanted to write out the Satan cat birthday party into my isekai series, bdsm for .05 seconds, diavolooooo birthdayyyyy AHHHHHHH, is marajuana still a drug im old, like a regular cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluff and comedy fic, there's one brief moment where Satan worries about being punished by Marie that's NSFW.<br/>there is sweating and mentions of nudity as well.</p><p>Set in the Satan Birthday event and SSR card story! So spoilers!!!</p><p>two parts in one fic, pre bibliobattle!</p><p>Mammon's lip curled, "Hey, bro remember the last time we ran into some incubi?"<br/>Satan's eyes glinted evilly, "Like it was yesterday...But today were here for the cat."<br/>Marie the cat meowed and jumped off the Demons lap, walking over to Satan rubbing against his legs purring.<br/>Satan blushed slightly, "H-Hey...Kitty...."<br/>He bent down slowly and picked up the cat, she snuggled against him and purred.<br/>He heaved a sigh and pet her head lovingly, "Lets take her home, I'm sure Lucifer will be lenient on us seeing as there were no casualties."<br/>The remaining incubi crowded together in fear as the lamentation siblings left,<br/>"H-Hey Asmodeus! We didn't steal that cat it wandered in here on its own!"<br/>He waved back, "Don't worry ladies I'll be back soon!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Its always Sunny in Devildom ( a collection of side stories set in the Isekai AU) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satan's birthday side story.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satan's birthday side story</p><p>crack fic self indulgent, I just wanted to write Marie and Diavolo *runs and cries*<br/>
early on in the I got isekai'd into obey me story line so this would be Marie's first birthday pre lillith reveal with Satan!</p><p>((Maybe I'll go back and write Mammons *shrugs*)) Fluff , comedy.</p><p>characters:<br/>
Oc:<br/>
Marie Clare (MC) An over powered main character, an alchemist, the immoral Immortal (in the making), sometimes called Mere. A rotten degenerate.<br/>
Ellie (Mesothelopopopo....YOU KNOW!?) - A very petite and cute Incubus, a trap. Shy, the voice of reason. His overpowering charm skill rivals Asmodeus friends with Mammon.</p><p>Main cast:<br/>
Satan- Birthday boy, has an attraction to Marie doesn't quite understand why he's jealous and brooding when he see's her getting around.<br/>
Mammon- Marie's  proclaimed first demon lord (Ellie was her first contracted demon),Often Looking for Marie.<br/>
Asmodeus- Give me more content you damn game devs, We'll think of him as the Avatar of Longing~ the girl he likes went to he celestial realm before he could confess , Solomon likes Marie more than him. Brooding around Ellie because everyone is always talking about how cute he is.</p><p>Diavolo- Marie's obsession, she will blurt out marriage proposals several times in his presence, and accidentally grope him...ITS AN ACCIDENT<br/>
Solomon- Bruh can you like....stop stalking Marie pls....<br/>
Siemon- Marie hates him<br/>
Luke- Marie DEFINATELY hates him.</p><p> </p><p>Set in the Satan Birthday Event and SSR card story! So spoilers!</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning and the usually green sky in the devildom was still a bleary grey as the Miasma began surging,  Satan was eagerly going over notes on the book he'd chosen for the Bibliobattle standing at his literature stacked desk, he heard his bedroom door open.</p><p>Marie walked into the room, a smug look across her usually scowling face, she was simply dressed in a large black tee shirt and tall black socks with cat shaped slippers, her overwhelmingly bushy brown hair was free from its usual twin tailed constraints. </p><p>"Yo! Cat-Nyan!"</p><p>Her Sharp eyes narrowed and her smug look grew as she swirled a pink sparkly potion confined to a spherecal flask in her hand.</p><p>The avatar of Wrath swallowed, this was not a good start to his morning.</p><p>"Marie..."<br/>
He thought carefully, if he was too outright she might force him to drink it regardless...<br/>
" I cannot test your newest....energy drink,  aphrodisiac or whatever it was you were concocting, I have the bibliobattle to focus on now."<br/>
Marie sighed, "Do all of you demons just, continuously forget your birthdays?"<br/>
Satan's eyes widened, "Ah! Yes, My birthday."<br/>
Marie walked across his book strewn room tossing herself onto his bed carelessly, her t-shirt rode high up exposing her thighs and Satan looked away.<br/>
"Your brothers told me, but I can't believe I had to remind you! All these books and no calendar?"<br/>
Satan shuffled his papers nervously, "Either way, I want to enjoy the bibliobattle so perhaps you can choose another victim."<br/>
"Ah, your not drinking this, its your present."<br/>
Satan turned, Marie was laying on her stomach in his bed, she'd uncorked the bottle and winked at him as she sipped the contents, Slowly she shrank inside her shirt until only a small lump remained under the fabric.<br/>
Bewildered Satan walked over cautiously, lifting up the hem at the bottom of the shirt a brown curly furred cat, it's head looped though a pair of panties, stared back at him with a grumpy expression. </p><p>"R-Really!? This? I HAVE CLASS, A BIBLIOBATTLE AND YOUR A CAT!?"<br/>
The blonde demon groaned, he loved cats truly, but this one...<br/>
Marie the cat backed out of the shirt though the neck hole a pair of black lacy panties still looped around it's neck. Satan extended his hand and She shrank back her ears too, Satan blinked bewildered, before slowly pulling the panties off the cat.<br/>
"Marie are you in there?"<br/>
As the cat became free from it's unusual collar it slinked underneath Satan's bed. Clutching Marie's undergarment he craned his neck to peer under the bed.<br/>
"This isn't very funny, if your pretending your a regular cat just to make me treat you like one."<br/>
Marie was already enough like a cat, he mused to himself, her expressions, the way she got herself into trouble, the way she forced her affection on people, the way she also ignored him.<br/>
Satan grumbled tossing her underwear onto his bed his green eyes were shining with rage, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU MONKEY!?"<br/>
He heard a scratching noise and to his Horror Marie the cat was now on one of his tallest stacks of priceless anchient tomes. As Satan stood from his bed to Grasp at the cat it lept, clinging to another taller stack of books that began to topple over creating a massive avalanche of novels, encyclopedia, and a few lewd magazines featuring cat girls wearing glasses.<br/>
The resounding crash and Screams of rage alerted Mammon, who'd room was under Satan's and Asmodeus, who's room was next to Satans, Asmodeus was just about to sneak into his bedroom when he heard his dear little brother shouting Marie's name.<br/>
Figuring the door was already unlocked if Marie was there He peeked his head in and took a sharp inhale, "Oh...I've been waiting for this to happen..."<br/>
Satan's towering books had collapsed in a messy heap across the floor, the bed was now completely Mounded over and The devil himself was digging himself out from under his treasures, his green eyes narrowed at his pink haired sibling<br/>
"Either fuck off or help me find Marie."<br/>
The avatar of lust slipped into the room shutting the door behind him, "Is she buried alive in there?" He pursed his lips but made no movement to dig though the sea of paper.<br/>
Satan sighed, shoving armfulls of books to the left and right in an attempt to avoid walking on them. "She turned herself into a cat."<br/>
The pink haired devil smirked, "You pervert! What were you doing to the Kitty?"<br/>
"Asmodeus please fuck off, Its a regular cat...I think..."<br/>
The movement of a thick looking brown tail caught Asmodeus eye.<br/>
Marie the cat was walking between the supports of Satan's second story railing, her brown eyes focused on his.<br/>
Activating his charm ability he attempted to communicate with her</p><p>"Marie are you in there?"<br/>
The cat stopped moving staring at Asmodeus before continuing to walk. He sucked his teeth in distain, "I can't tell if that pervert is ignoring me, or if it's a regular cat. My charm powers don't work."</p><p>Satan glared fiercely at the Brown cat, "IF YOUR IN THERE CHANGE BACK AND CLEAN THIS UP!" He bared his teeth, feeling his blood boiling , "My precious books..."he breathed out heavily.</p><p>Asmodeus patted his back, "I'll help you."</p><p>Marie the cat was perched on the spiral stairs watching closely as the brothers began restacking the books, As Asmodeus carefully placed another book on his stack Mammon, dressed only in a pair of skin tight boxer briefs slammed the door open to Satan's room, the pink haired devil pouted as his books fell over.</p><p>"HEY HEY! THE GREAT MAMMON IS HERE!"<br/>
He whistled seeing the tidal wave of destruction, "Your books finally collapsed bro! I've been waiting like, a hundred years for this!"<br/>
Satan grumbled, "It was that thing..."<br/>
Mammon eyed the brown cat that perked up seeing him, Slowly Marie the cat descended the stairs and Mammon crouched down to greet her, "AH! This is Marie!"</p><p>Satan sighed, "Its funny how you can recognize your master in any form..."</p><p>"S-SHe..." Marie the cat was rubbing against Mammon's legs and he tried to contain his elation, "-Is not my master!"</p><p>Marie the cat seemed to Meow in disagreement and the three demon looked at it. Mammon softly petted her head, "Myaaareee ! Your such a cute cat! Can you just stay like this!?"<br/>
Mammon's eyes fell on Satan's bed "Oh! My shirt!"</p><p>Satan glared fiercely at demon of greed who went obliviously back to making baby talk at the cat, Asmodeus was silently chuckling, "So is it a regular cat?"</p><p>Mammon was holding one small brown paw, "Of course this is a regular cat, If this was Marie, she'd probably be trying to suck Asmodeus Dick by now."<br/>
Asmodeus eyes fell on the deep bite mark on Mammon's shoulder Satan was bristling with unbridled rage and seething jealousy, "Did Marie say anything to you about this particular potion?"<br/>
Mammon smiled, standing up he was holding cat mare comfortably against his bare chest, "Nope!"<br/>
Satan's rage was still building, "She said this was my birthday present..."<br/>
Mammon and Asmodeus looked down at cat Marie who was snuggling against Mammon's pecks.<br/>
Mammon held cat Marie out to Satan who begrudgingly took her against his chest, the cats brown eyes peered up at him and he stared back into them, slowly he patted its head enjoying the unique feeling of its curly fur.</p><p>"I would have rather...spent the day with you as Marie...."</p><p>Asmodeus and Mammon gave their brother a pitying look, He quickly hid his melancholy and smiled, "Never mind, She really is better as a cat, Maybe she will stay like this."<br/>
Mammon raised his arms shaking his head, "She'd never drink one of her own potions without testing it on someone first."</p><p>The miasma in the air of the devildom was glowing it's full green color through Satan's windows, signaling that it was early morning.</p><p> The demon of lust sighed, "What are we going to do with it while were at RAD?"</p><p>Satan glared down at the Cat, "Were you doing this to get out of class again?"</p><p>The cat meowed in response, "I'm really wondering if you can understand me..."</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*<br/>
Satan was struggling to contain cat Marie inside his cat backpack, its hard steel case was struggling to hold up against her claws, </p><p>"ASMODEUS I THINK THIS CAT RETAINED SOME OF MARIE'S POWERS"</p><p>Asmodeus was hiding behind Mammon, "D-DON'T LET HER CLAW MY FACE!"</p><p>Mammon attempted to grasp at Cat Marie as she finally tore out the bottom of the bag but she dashed away with super speed darting up the side of an impressively tall building as the three demons stared in horror.</p><p>"So...We've unleased a super cat in the Devildom..."</p><p>Mammon's hand was over his mouth and Asmodeus was sweating profusely, Satan's expression was lifeless  as he peered at the building top,</p><p>"Were so fucked."</p><p>Mammon pulled his DDD out of his uniform pocket, Satan and Asmodeus looked at him with horror.</p><p>"W-Who are you calling?"</p><p>"Ellie."</p><p>Asmodeus frowned, "Why are you calling that one?"</p><p>Mammon avoided looking at his brother, Ellie and Asmodeus had....Beef.</p><p>"I always call Ellie when I need a favor- YO! Are you at RAD already? Good. Meet me in front of the school ASAP."<br/>
Mammon smiled giving a thumbs up to his siblings as he hung up, "We've got this covered now!"</p><p>As the trio met up with the small incubus at the front of the school gates he was nervously fidgiting with his large glasses, Mammon and Satan instantly began glowing the way ple do seeing a small animal and Asmodeus bristled.</p><p>"Lets hurry this up..."</p><p>Ellie panicked his already fluffy hair standing further on end upon seing Asmodeus, "M-M-My lords! W-What can I D-Do for you?"<br/>
The petite mint haired beauty stammered nervously.</p><p> Mammon couldn't help himself and pulled the small man against his chest, "Ellie! My morning has been so stressful, but seeing your cute face makes it better!"<br/>
The small man was using all his force trying to free himself from Mammon's grip,<br/>
Asmodeus was pouting, "I'M CUTE! You didn't get that excited to see ME!?"</p><p>Satan was studying Ellie's flustered expression when the small demon's glasses fell off, Satan caught the full brunt of Ellie's Charming tear filled eyes and flushed red. Asmodeus bristled farther.<br/>
"WHY are we meeting THIS?" he shouted pointing at the struggling demon in his brother's arms.</p><p>Ellie had finally broken free of Mammon's grasp and secured his Charm reducing glasses back into place, "Yes, Why am I meeting you!?"<br/>
Mammon smiled, "I need you to print us some missing cat posters in the Newspaper club!"</p><p>"I-IM NOT A PRINTING SERVICE!?" Ellie was glaring as best he could, his fists balled at his side, his expression was like that of an angry rabbit.</p><p>Satan brought his hand to his chest, "Marie transformed herself into a cat, and escaped."</p><p>Ellie blinked, "Oh, is that all? She should be fine right?"</p><p>Mammon shook his head, "Mentally its just a regular cat but...."</p><p>Asmodeus held up the ripped apart steel backpack and Ellie's expression dropped, "She...Did that?"</p><p>The trio nodded, Mephistopheles shuddered, "If it were to attack someone...."</p><p>The foursome imagined Lucifer's wrath coming their way. Ellie shook his head,</p><p>"Why were you even trying to transport a thing like that!"</p><p>Mammon cringed, "H-Hey don't call her a thing, or IT. That's Marie! What if she changes back and she's naked and afraid!"</p><p>Asmodeus scowled, "If Marie transforms back into human form and she's not with Satan..."</p><p>The blonde began to sweat, imagining the things that could happen to him.</p><p>~*~*~ NSFW BARRIER~*~*~*</p><p>Marie was standing over him, his chest was pressed against the floor as he struggled against the arm shackles that were attached to a thigh spreader, he tried to cry out for help around  the ball gag in his mouth. Marie stooped down in front of him holding a tailed anal plug with a large rubbed bulb.<br/>
"So you put me outside like a common stray...Maybe a little punishment is in order..."</p><p> ~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok your safe ~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>Satan shook his head, the blonde cowl licks waved, "Ellie, please! Can we use the news club to print some missing pet flyers?"<br/>
He nodded, "Of course! just get me her picture and I'll type one up!"<br/>
Mammon Satan and Asmodeus expressions fell.<br/>
"We....Didn't take any pictures..."<br/>
Ellie was dead panned. </p><p>As the foursome attempted to get the artist of Rad to draw a picture of Marie the cat for their flyer. The most dangerous feline in the devildom was making her way into the red light district.</p><p>A slender demon with purple short horns and a large Adams apple bent down in his elegant sparkly dress, he scratched the brown cats fluffy fur with his long red nails, " What a cutie!" he waved a feathered fan in the direction of another demon with a scruffy beard and rippling pecs, wearing a short red mini dress. They too came over crouching in stiletto heels to join in petting under the cats chin.</p><p>"Ohh! What divine fur! Its so plush! I've never pet a cat like this before!"<br/>
The two demons smiled at each other, "Lets bring this in! I'm sure the other ladies would looove to meet you!"<br/>
Marie the cat Meowed and purred rubbing against the incubi's legs.</p><p>Mammon, Asmodeus, Satan and Mephistopheles were putting up flyers everywhere, Asmodeus even visited the local pet shelter and also alerted them to the suspicious animal saying it was super powered from an alchemy experiment gone haywire.</p><p>Mammon had began sobbing in the driver seat of his car as they were parked on the street after several hours of searching.</p><p>"Not only am I going to get in trouble for cutting class and losing Marie but I never got to tell her I loved her! And now she's gone!"</p><p>The avatar of greed was shouting loudly, and Satan's face scrunched in disgust, "I think everyone else in the Devildom heard you."</p><p>Mammon had leaned to cry onto Ellie's shoulder as the small demon struggled to push him off, "D-Don't give up yet!"</p><p>Asmodeus walked back to the car from the shelter door and Glared at Mephistopheles as he slipped into the backseat next to Satan, turning with a humpf.</p><p>Ellie chuckled nerveously, "Satan, we should go to Marie's favorite places maybe she'll be there. Like instinct she should be drawn to her territory right?"</p><p>Satan nodded his head thoughtfully, "That's actually a really good idea!"</p><p>Mammon was still holding Ellie who had given up struggling and was just being held by the taller demon as he sat in the passenger seat of the car, he piqued "Where would Marie's territory be tho?"</p><p>The 245 trio's expressions dropped and Mammon groaned,<br/>
"I knew it as soon as he said it..." He released Mephistopheles and slumped into the drivers seat, "Lets go to Succubus ally..."</p><p>Marie the cat was lounging peacefully on an elegant sofa surrounded by a variety of cross dressing demons, the atmosphere was light and peaceful as the devils took turns offering her treats, waving toys, and enjoying themselves.<br/>
"Kitty! Here kitty!"<br/>
"Kitty over here!"<br/>
"pspsps"</p><p>Marie the cat yawned and began kneeding into the slender purple horned demon's crotch and he flinched a blush across his cheeks, "Ah! Kitty! You have to pay to touch me there you know!"</p><p>The door to the establishment was brutally kicked open and Mammon Asmodeus and Satan stood in the door way.</p><p> The Incubi shrieked several of them fleeing the room.<br/>
"M-M-MY Lords" The purple horned demon was sweating, "What brings you here today?"</p><p> </p><p>The memories of the last time the Lamentation siblings landed in an Incubi brothel were passed down as a warning to the red light district, Mammon and Satan were not to be played with.</p><p>The demons eyes drifted to Asmodeus who winked playfully.<br/>
Satan was glaring intensely and the demon attempted to shrink when the blonde pointed at him, "M-MY Lord!? IM flattered I-I"</p><p>Mammon's lip curled, "Hey, bro remember the last time we ran into some incubi?"</p><p>Satan's eyes glinted evilly, "Like it was yesterday...But today were here for the cat."</p><p>Marie the cat meowed and jumped off the Demons lap, walking over to Satan, rubbing against his legs she began purring.</p><p> Satan blushed slightly, "H-Hey...Kitty...."<br/>
He bent down slowly and picked up the cat, she snuggled against him and purred.</p><p> He heaved a sigh and pet her head lovingly, "Lets take her home, I'm sure Lucifer will be lenient on us seeing as there were no casualties its her fault any way."<br/>
The remaining incubi crowded together in fear as the lamentation siblings left,<br/>
"H-Hey Asmodeus! We didn't steal that cat it wandered in here on its own!"<br/>
Asmodeus waved , "Don't worry ladies I'll be back soon!"</p><p>~*~*~*~*</p><p>Satan had stretched back out on his bed, cat Marie was snoozing peacefully on his chest as he was reading a book, he peered down at her occasionally,</p><p>"Why couldn't you just be like this the entire time?"</p><p>He went back to reading but paused when he felt the weight on his chest slowly increasing, the next time he looked Marie was naked and sleeping on top of him.<br/>
He glared, his face flushed pink as he gently sat his book down and shook her awake.</p><p>She yawned outstretching her hands on either side of his head, "G'morning Sat-nyan. Did you enjoy your present?"</p><p>He blonde demon glared, she rested her hands on his chest,under her chin and tilted her head playfully.</p><p>"Why would you transform yourself into a cat? A cat girl with glasses would have been a much better gift."</p><p>Marie blinked, "Ah! but me and Solomon thought you'd like it!"</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~ perspective switch Marie's POV ~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Marie watched as Satan was being bombarded by a flurry of cats,  he sat on the ground in the forest behind house Lamentation, the variety of felines was really astounding. </p><p>"Satan looks really happy Solomon, how did you get all these cats here?"</p><p>The wizard chuckled, "I met them while I was watching you from the gardens and convinced them to lure you two out here."</p><p>Marie flinched, "H-Hey...how often are you watching me from the gardens..."</p><p>Solomon smiled, "The cats aren't the only ones who want to celebrate your birthday!" he turned to Satan completely ignoring Marie.</p><p>Solomon lead the pair to a warmly lit cafe, a fluffly looking white cat watched them as the wizard led them into the cozy atmosphere.</p><p>"I've always wanted to come here" the blonde devil remarked, his eyes sparking as he looked at the  cute cat themed décor, planter pots shaped like sleeping cats, a standing wicker vase full of long cat toys, even the welcome mat was shaped like a napping cat.</p><p>"Where are we?" Marie questioned suspciously, Solomon smiled, his hand resting on the small of her back as he lead her inside.</p><p>Satan's eyes were sparkling as he looked at the cat shaped light fixture in awe, "When I heard the rumors, I knew I had to go."</p><p>Siemon stood from a table hear the middle, "Welcome, Satan." Luke stood up on the seat of the booth waving with both arms, "Over here, Over here!"</p><p> Marie glared at Solomon who made no effort to remove his hand pushing the small woman further into the cafe, "Ugh...Luke and Siemon came too?"</p><p>Luke stuck his tongue out at Marie, "Of course. Satan's helped us out once or twice so the least we could do was help him celebrate his birthday."</p><p>Marie's eye brow twitched, god she wanted to punch that kid more than anything.</p><p>Siemon brought his hand upto his face and made a tisking sound as his cerulean eyes narrowed at Marie, "I was worried weather YOU would actually SHOW UP. Solomon mentioned it would be a surprise. I'm relieved it all worked out."</p><p>Satan was brimming with happiness, two of the shop cats had begun circling his feet, "I see, thank you everyone!"</p><p>Solomon had removed his hand from Marie's back and scooped up the fluffy white cat that had greeted them upon entering, he held its paw gently and made a come hither motion at Satan, "This cat is the most popular one here."</p><p>Satan's aura radiated hearts as he admired the fluffy feline. </p><p>"There's a cat cake too!"<br/>
Luke excitedly pointed at the cake shaped like a sleeping cat curled into a ball.<br/>
"We thought of you as soon as we saw it." The older angel remarked, his elegant dark toned lips curved into a smile.</p><p>The blonde demon was already stooped down petting three cats. "I'm touched!"</p><p>The angel brought his hand to his chest, "he he ~ Satan's icy glare melted a bit."</p><p>Solomon smiled as well.<br/>
Marie glared averting her eyes from the angels and focuing on Satan's happy face surrounded by cute cats.</p><p>"By the way how did you reserve this place?" Satan looked up from petting an orange tabby cat to ask Solomon, "When I called before, the owner told me they were booked for the rest of the year."</p><p>Solomon chuckled his eyes falling on Marie, "Actually I used, a connection."<br/>
"Connection?" the emerald eyes of wrath asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday Satan!"</p><p>Marie's head whipped up with an audible crack at the familiar voice, she ran towards her prince's outstretched arms.</p><p>"MARRa-" Barbatos who was holding a black cat with one arm as it climbed onto his shoulder, his free hand grasped Marie by the head impeding her hug.</p><p>"We were fortunate enough to be able to reserve this café just for you."</p><p>Marie had squirmed from Barbatos grip and face planted into Diavolo's stomach, he hugged her lightly before releasing her as she blushed. </p><p>Satan was stunned, "Lord Diavolo... And Barbatos too! Thank you for doing this for me!"<br/>
Diavolo chuckled, his hand reached out ruffling Marie's hair between her twintails.<br/>
"Anything for my fellow cat lover."</p><p>As the angels, wizard and demons settled to play with the cats after indulging in the birthday cake, Marie slipped outside, catching Diavolo's eye he followed her.</p><p> </p><p>Marie was leaning against the corner of the building inhaling her hand rolled marijuana cigarette, she looked at the prince curiously. </p><p>"Do you want a hit?" She inhaled deeply the light from the cherry shone, casting a malevolent shadow across her naturally agressive looking face.</p><p>Diavolo waved his hands, "That's quite alright."</p><p>He looked back through the window seeing everyone enjoying the cats and company, "Marie, are you enjoying Satan's birthday party?"</p><p>Marie smiled brightly her fanged teeth catching the glow from the streetlight and Diavolo's asmiration. "Yes! Birthday parties are so fun! I hope I can experience everyone's birthdays from now on!"</p><p>Diavolo smiled warmly, "When is your birthday Marie?"</p><p>The woman blinked, ashing her cigarette she stared up into the sky with a hymm, "I don't have one."<br/>
She dropped the end of her smoke on the ground and stomped it with her sneaker, stuffing her hands into the pants pockets of her blue track suit.</p><p>Diavolo frowned, "I thought humans celebrated birthdays."<br/>
Marie shrugged, "Not all of them."<br/>
The prince pursed his lips stepping closer to Marie until she had to look up to maintain eye contact with him, "Are you...sad?" he asked, looking into her brown eyes.</p><p>Marie hummed again her index finger poking into her cheek as she cocked her head, "I've never had a birthday, so I can't particularly say I'm sad, more...curious? Celebrating the day you were born seems so normal to everyone, but I've never been to any birthdays before coming to the Devildom, it's all new for me."</p><p>Diavolo smiled, what a strange little human.</p><p>"My birthday is coming up as well."</p><p>Marie's entire demenor changed the cowl lick on top of her head wagging excitedly, her fluffy hair expanding farther. "DIA'S BIRTHDAY!!??"</p><p>The prince chuckled into his fist, blushing slightly, "Would you like to celebrate with me?"</p><p>Marie was nodding vigorously, "Of course I want to celebrate your birthday!"</p><p>Diavolo tried to hide his shy smile, "I meant...It could be your birthday too."</p><p>Marie was blinking rapidly, "You can do that? You'd share your birthday, with me?"</p><p>Diavolo was enjoying the admiration from Marie, "I'm the prince! Of course I can! I'll get you anything you'd like too!"</p><p>Marie was standing frozen, "Then..."  Diavolo's curiousity was piqued, what might she ask for, jewels... internally he sighed she would probably ask for his hand in marriage.</p><p>"Can we keep it a secret?"</p><p>The prince was stunned, looking down at Marie's small frame her cat like face caught in the glow of the magic flames that lit up the front of the café.</p><p>"You, want to keep it a secret?"</p><p>Marie twirled one of her thick brown ponytails with a heavy blush, she was avoiding looking at the prince.</p><p>"It's be nice...To have my first birthday..." Her eyes caught his and he felt his heart pull painfully as his breath caught, "...Be just for the two of us."</p><p>Diavolo turned his back on Marie hiding his face in his hands, unbeknownst to him the small woman was doing the same,<br/>
"Y-Yea....I'll do that... I won't mention it to anyone...We can have cake at the palace."</p><p>Marie had crouched down hiding her face in her hands behind her knees, "Do you think you can, Keep it secret? Even from Barbatos?"</p><p>Diavolo took a deep breath turning back to face Marie as she did the same.</p><p>"Our secret?"</p><p>The petite brunette smiled wildly, "OUR SECRET BIRTHDAY!"</p><p>Diavolo shushed her as she begin excitedly shouting into the street,</p><p>"H-Hey it wont be a secret any more if everyone hears you MARIE!?"</p><p>Marie spun on her heel, "I know what I'll get you!"</p><p>Diavolo sighed, "A ring?"<br/>
Marie was grinning her fangs catching the light, "For your hand in marriage my prince!"<br/>
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Yes I wrote this just so that I could torment Satan and have Marie and Diavolo share a birthday<br/>
leave me be.</p><p>grumble grumble</p><p>DIAVOLO'S BIRTHDAY AHHHHHHH</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>